pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sankonmon 8
Episodio anterior Lucha: Danza en las profundidades. Episodio siguiente Batalla campal: El primer concurso. ''EP008: "Emergencia: Secuestro criminal" ''Tras la repentina abducción de Luis, el grupo se encuentra devastado. '' Bran está en shock, intentando procesar lo acontecido, y Tita con un tic nervioso, mientras daba vueltas en circulo por toda la casa en ruinas, sin saber como reaccionar. Misty, en conjunto a los oficiales, iban de un lado a otro, buscando pistas y redactando informes. Jenny: No se preocupen, vamos a encontrar a su amigo cueste lo que cueste. Bran: No entiendo cómo alguien podría llevárselo por la fuerza, tiene la fuerza de un camionero y los kilogramos de un Snorlax... Tita: Tal vez le lanzaron una humano peso ball... Bran: No logro explicármelo... ''Algunos pokémon se encontraban fuera de sus Pokéball, colaborando en lo posible con la policía pokémon en los asuntos de investigación... Otros, sin embargo... Preferían adecuarse a su propia personalidad, como Cyndaquil, quien se puso el gorro de Luis, y se recostó en el sofá, acariciando su propia panza, haciendo una perfecta imitación del entrenador Radio: Jenny, hemos captado una posible pista en el Paraíso Eevee. El dueño asegura que desapareció una gran cantidad de sus pokémon, y encontró a unos cuantos aterrados, y escondidos; uno cargaba en su hocico lo que hemos identificado como una gorra que resulta parte del uniforme del Equipo Rocket. Jenny: Entendido, vamos para allá. Reúne a los refuerzos, y enlaza las comunicaciones con el resto de las unidades. Tita: Woah, esta tipa parece sacada de un episodio de CSI Miami. Misty: Me tomaré la libertad de acompañarlos, no puedo dejar que esta organización se dedique a hacer estragos en mi ciudad. Jenny: Me gustan pro-activas -comentó sonriendo de lado, y observando de reojo a Misty- Bran: Estamos listos -comentó mientras se abrochaba el cinturón con las pokéball, y acomodaba su chaqueta. Totodile y Elekid se encontraban uno a cada lado, determinados a cumplir la misión; incluso Elekid se había pintado rayas de camuflaje debajo de los ojos, y una bandana militar en la frente- Misty: El paraíso Eevee se encuentra llegando al final de la ruta 25, fue un gran proyecto financiado por Bill hace unos años... Es bastante caro y popular, no puedo creer que haya sido blanco de ataque. Jenny: Me adelantaré en la motocicleta para hacer las pericias correspondientes en la escena, puedo llevarme a uno de ustedes -comentó guiñando el ojo en dirección a Misty- En ese momento, Misty tomó un paso atrás, con intención de evitar a la coqueta oficial, sin embargo, se decidió a asumir su rol de líder y se montó en el vehículo de dos ruedas en dirección a la ruta 25 Tita: Bien, ahora tendremos que caminar. Debí subirme yo... thumb|Puente de la ruta Bran: No es tanto, solo debemos cruzar ese puente, atravesando la ruta 24, y luego el laberinto de arbustos de la ruta 25. Tita: ¿Un... puente? -Dijo haciendo un ademán de desmayarse- Bran: Sí, ese donde Andrea casi te derrota en el Rojo Fuego. Tita: Ew, ni me lo recuerdes. Pero obtuve un buscapelea, es algo. Bran: Aún no entiendo por qué llamaste Andrea a Blue. Tita: No es mi culpa que el profesor no recuerde el nombre de su propio nieto, pero sí el de 150 pokémon. -comentó mientras llegaban al inicio del puente- En ese momento, se puede ver en pueblo Paleta, cómo el profesor estornuda sin saber por qué. Bran: No me gusta la pinta que tiene esto... Bran y Tita observaron cómo habían entrenadores en el puente, parados, sin hacer nada, mirando en direcciones contrarias... Como si esperaran, de alguna forma, que alguien pasara por en medio... Tita: Si ves una exclamación sobre sus cabezas, corre. Bran: ¿Por qué habría una exclamación sobre su cabeza? Tita: Porque quiere pelea, duh. Bran: Eso no tiene ningún sentido, a los entrenadores no les pasa eso. -Comentó, mientras atravesaban el puente- thumb|left|Ese símbolo apareció en las cabezas Sin embargo, a medida que fueron avanzando, se encontraron con las personas paradas cual estatuas a mitad del puente. Habían uno frente a otro, y más adelante entrenadores intercalados. En ese momento, Bran y Tita avanzaron simultáneamente por en medio delos entrenadores estacionados, a los cuales les apareció una enorme "!" sobre la cabeza. Tita: Te lo dije... Entrenador: ¡Este es el PUENTE PEPITA! ¡Derrótanos a los 5 y gana un fabuloso premio! Bran: Huh, me gusta lo fabuloso. Tita: ¡No te confíes, es solo una pepa! Entrenadora: ¡Yo soy la 2.ª! ¡En guardia! Bran: ¿Qué onda con esos diálogos genéricos de videojuego? En ese momento, los entrenadores sacaron un Caterpie y un Pidgey respectivamente. Brandon y Tita, sin quedarse atrás, respondieron al desafío luchando en batalla doble junto a Bulbasaur y Squirtle. Sin mucho esfuerzo, y con un par de movimientos, ambos entrenadores retadores quedaron fuera de combate. Avanzando por el puente, un entrenador desafió a Tita, otro a Brandon, luego un campista a Tita, y finalmente, lograron llegar al otro lado del puente, tras 5 entrenadores molestos Soldado: ¿Te gustaría unirte al Team Rocket? ¡Somos un grupo dedicado a hacer maldades con los Pokémon! ¿Te interesa? ¿Estás seguro? Únete a nosotros. ¡Ya te he dicho que te unas a nosotros! Necesitas que te convenza. ¡Te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar! Bran: Oye, tranquilo viejo, ni siquiera te he contestado. Soldado: Oh, vale. No estoy acostumbrado a que los entrenadores hablen, normalmente solo dicen "(...)". Bran: Pues no, no me interesa. Soldado: ... T-te vas a arrepentir -comentó furioso de haber sido trolleado- Ekans, Zubat, ataquen. Bran: Elekid, ve adelante y ataca con tus puño trueno. -Agregó confiado- thumb|Pepa de oro Sin vacilar, Elekid se acomodó la banda en su frente, y se lanzó a golpear con unos electrificados puños a Zubat, y luego Ekans, debilitando a ámbos de un solo golpe cada uno. El soldado emprendió la huida de inmediato, mientras dejaba caer una gran piedra circular hecha de oro puro Bran: Eh, ¡esto sí es lo mío! -comentó mientras levantaba la brillante pieza de oro- Tita: ¿No puedo solo usar vuelo hasta el final de la ruta? Bran: A, no tienes ningún pokémon que conozca vuelo, y B, solo puedes volar a lugares que ya has visitados. Tita: Pero el pokémon no tiene cómo saberlo -comentó mientras levantaba las cejas- Bran: Eres imposible. Vamos a atravesar el laberinto, ven. Luis POV Por otro lado, en algún recóndito lugar, con escasez de iluminación, se encontraba una multitud de jaulas, que contenían cientos de Eevee, y una más grande, en la que la figura de un entrenador se vislumbraba pese a la oscuridad imperante en la habitación. Luis: ¡Eh, déjame salir! -vociferó mientras golpeaba los barrotes incesante- Creo que necesitaré una ayudita, Gible -Agregó llevando sus manos a su cinturón, solo para darse cuenta de que sus pokéball no estaban- No... No puede ser... El entrenador comenzaba a sentir el pánico y la desesperación de la situación, cuando una ventila de aire comenzó a agitarse, y posteriormente cayó con un movimiento de bola sombra que la atravesó. Un Eevee apareció al rescate de sus compañeros, se veía alterado pero determinado, e intentaba roer la jaula de metal, en vano, claramente. Luis: Eh, Eevee, tengo una idea. Eevee lo miró, desconfiado, y luego dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros encerrados Eevee encerrado: (Idioma Pokémon) ¿Qué se cree esa pelona? Eevee encerrado 2: (Idioma Pokémon) ¿No deberíamos escucharlo? También está encerrado... Eevee: (Idioma Pokémon) A lo hecho, pecho. -Tomando palabra de sus compañeros, se acercó a la jaula del entrenador, y le observó fijamente, cuestionándose qué debía hacer- Luis: Busca en ese mueble de por allá, quizá encuentres alguna herramienta que me permita romper la cerradura. Sin embargo, Eevee no tenía idea de cómo abrir un mueble, ni de lo que era una cerradura. Luis: ¿Qué tal si abres esa cosa? -Apuntando el mueble- Y me traes algo para romper esto -apuntando al candado que mantenía la jaula cerrada- Eevee lo miró fijamente, y dirigió una bola sombra a la cerradura, que inmediatamente se quebró, permitiendo que el entrenador pudiese abrir la puerta sin mayor dificultad Luis: Bien hecho, Eevee. -Comentó con una sonrisa, y chocando puño con la patita del felpudo pokémon- Ahora, quiero que hagas lo mismo con tus compañeros. Eevee asintió, y en seguida se puso manos a la obra para liberar a sus cautivos compañeros Luis: Muy bien, creo que tenemos una misión de rescate y huida en nuestras manos. Estoy seguro de que habían más Eevees, además mi equipo ha sido tomado... -comentó con un deje sombrío mientras imaginaba a sus pokémon- Eevee: (Idioma pokémon) Levántate, humano. Pelea. Luis: ¿Qué, tienes hambre? Yo también, pero primero debemos luchar. ¿Dónde estará? -Murmuró mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos- Aquí estás.. thumb|right|335 px|Reproductor de Luis En ese momento, Luis tomó su reproductor de música, y reproduciendo Smells Like Teen Spirit de Nirvana, se dispuso a avanzar por las penumbras del edificio, con un ejército de diez Eevee a sus espaldas. El onceavo, el Eevee determinado, camina a la par junto a él, como si intentara dirigir el grupo a la par que el entrenador. Pronto se vieron cara a cara con un recluta de nivel bajo, que a la sola aparición del ejército huyó despavorido. Luis: Vaya, sí que debo inspirar miedo -se jactó mientras posaba como un JoJo- Bran POV Bran: ¿Me estás diciendo que no pudiste controlar tu pinche máquina y te convertiste en un Clefairy, y no te debo capturar porque eres un humano? Clefairy: ¡Clefairy! Bran: Anda la osa. Tita: ¿Desde cuando hablas pokémon? Bran: No lo hago, lo dice todo en su PC. Se supone que puedo revertir esto de alguna forma... Tita: Solo presiona todos los botones, debe funcionar alguno... Bran: No funciona así. Tita: Eso nunca me detuvo. -Comentó mientras observaba como Cleffa intentaba coquetearle al humano-pokémon, sin mucho efecto- Pronto, Bran dio con el control adecuado para activar la misteriosa máquina. Es entonces que el pequeño pokémon rosa ingresa a una de las cámaras, e inicia el proceso desde dentro. Inmediatamente, luces comienzan a salir del aparato, y una figura humana se asoma por la puerta contraria, revelando al joven inventor ??: Uf, no sabes el favor que me has hecho. Siento un tremendo dejavú por alguna razón. Oh, hola Cleffa. Cleffa: -hace una mueca de asco y se devuelve a su amorball- ??: Soy Bill, el inventor del sistema de almacenamiento. Bran: ¿Qué es un sistema de almacenamiento? Bill: Pues... Donde envías a tus pokémon cuando tu equipo está lleno... Bran: No lo conozco, mejor se los envío al profesor. Bill: Pero eso no... Bran: En fin, ¿por qué eras un Clefairy? Bill: Digamos que por accidente me senté en el pastel, eso derivó en otro accidente que eventualmente me hizo caer en la máquina, cuando la intentaba reparar... Tita: Accidentes de comida, lo entiendo... Pero si te sentaste en el past-... Bran: No lo digas. Bran: Entonces, Bill. ¿Conoces el paraíso Eevee? Oímos que está en caos, y posiblemente el equipo rocket esté detrás de eso y de la abducción de nuestro compañero. Bill: ¿Entonces qué hacen perdiendo el tiempo aquí? Debemos apresurarnos, el paraíso queda pasando mi casa, vamos en seguida. Luis POV Luis: Ahora Eevee, acabalo con retribución. thumb|right|335 px Luis se encontraba luchando con lo que parecía un ejecutivo Rocket, con la ayuda de Eevee, mientras que los demás que le seguían se encontraban detrás de él, seguros, apoyando a su compañero. El entrenador aprovechó de elevar el volumen a su reproductor, en lo que Highway to hell comenzaba a reproducirse, y elevar su espíritu de batalla Luis: Ahora, ¿vas a decirme dónde están los pokémon? El machucado soldado levantó la mano para apuntar una puerta al final del pasillo, antes de caer desmayado. Luis y el equipo corrieron a la habitación, para encontrarse con un montón de Eevees amarrados, y una pokéball en el piso, que al parecer se le había caído a alguien. Luis: Esta pokéball es mía... -Luis la tomó, e inmediatamente notó el peso ligero de una ball vacía- No... Charmander, ¿dónde estás? A medida que Luis se cuestionaba, eventualmente notó la luz emitida por el fuego de la cola del pokémon, que se encontraba escondido en posición fetal tras un escritorio. Luis volvió a llamarle, y tras oír su voz, el pokémon salió de su escondite con cautela, y al poder verlo corrió a su pierna. thumb|left|Rhydon atacando Luis: Sí, yo también te extrañé... -agregó mientras tomaba en sus brazos al dorado pokémon- Ahora debemos buscar a los demás, y largarnos de este lugar. ??: ¿Y tú crees que te será tan sencillo? -Se jactó una voz sombría que provenía de la figura de un hombre cuyo rostro no se revelaba por la oscuridad.- El hombre rió de forma siniestra, mientras la figura de un Rhydon se asomaba, de entre las penumbras, amenazando la integridad del entrenador. Entonces la toma cambiaba de manera abrupta a lo que está aconteciendo los otros protagonistas. Bran POV Bran: Esta cueva se ve totalmente sucia y rancia, Jenny. Es como mi hermana por las mañanas, ¿segura que debemos entrar aquí? Jenny: Sí, definitivamente. Las declaraciones del hombre especifican que uno de los Eevee logró escapar, alterado, y le mostró la ruta, para después volver a ingresar. Además, esta supuesta cueva no existía hasta hace poco... Tita: Lo bueno es que Misty se quedará en caso de que los agresores regresen. No deberíamos perder el tiempo. Bran: Pos deberías entrar primero entonces, hehe. Tita: Hm. Pos lo haré. -Comentó mientras sacaba a Cynda de su pokéball, con la esperanza de que este iluminara parcialmente la sombría cavidad a la que ingresaban- Al poco caminar en el interior de la cueva, es posible oír una conmoción, y movimientos de batalla que retumbaban en las paredes Bran: Hay que acercarse. Conforme atravesaban los caminos, antes de virar en la esquina de donde provenían los sonidos, se detuvieron antes de doblar y ser detectados, para poder analizar adecuadamente la situación- Allí, se podía observar a Gible, luchando en muy malas condiciones, contra 5 pokémon tipo veneno, y un grupo de soldados que reía ante el esfuerzo del pokémon, que agotaba todos sus movimientos, y mantenía a raya a los pokémon, aunque perdía su energía poco a poco por el envenenamiento Jenny: Debemos ser cuidadosos, no se precipi...- Sin embargo, ambos entrenadores se lanzaron de frente, y liberando una combinación de Rayo y Lanzarocas acudieron a salvar a Gible de los venenosos pokémon de aquellos subordinados Bran: Quédate quieto, Gible. -Comentó mientras le aplicaba un antídoto, en conjunto con una superpoción. Gible resintió un poco, pero se relajó al recuperar sus PS- Tita: ¿No debería estar con Luis? Esto es extraño... Quizá intentó escapar por su cuenta, para avisarnos. Por su parte, Gible asiente con la cabeza, mientras se reincorpora poniéndose de pie otra vez. Elekid y Larvitar le ayudan por cada lado, alegrándose de volver a encontrar a su compañero. Jenny: Eh, les dije que no se precipitaran, ¿qué hubieran hecho si fueran ejecutivos en lugar de soldados comunes? Bran: Patearles el trasero de todas formas. Tita: O'hana significa familia. Jenny: ... Entendí esa referencia. En ese momento, Bran imagina un escudo con una gran estrella a un costado de Jenny, mientras termina de registrar a los inconscientes soldados Luis POV ??: ¿Ya te rendirás, niño rata? Luis: ¿Tú otra vez? P-pensé que te habíamos dejado atrás... Luis se encontraba ligeramente magullado, Charmander y Eevee se veían algo exhaustos, mientras los demás eevees del grupo se mantenían en pie a duras penas por el cansancio de las constantes batallas en una guarida llena de reclutas rocket ??: Pequeño iluso, debiste quedarte en el cuarto, te habríamos liberado eventualmente... En algún sitio. Luis: ¡Charmander, lanzallamas! thumb|Charmander El pequeño pokémon activó su habilidad de mar llamas, liberando una intensa flama que dirigió en contra del Rhydon enemigo. Este último no recibió mayor daño, sin embargo, hizo una mueca de molestia y se notaba una quemadura en su brazo izquierdo ??: Ah, es una lástima, si tan solo te hubieras unido a nosotros... Rhydon, acabalos rápido con tu machada. Rhydon elevó su enorme brazo derecho, y se disponía a aplastar a sus contrincantes sin dudar. Sin embargo, una figura se abalanzó desde las sombras, directo a la cara del enorme pokémon, impidiendo que pudiese acertar el golpe, destruyendo una pared en su lugar. Se trataba de Happiny, que de alguna forma, acudió al sentir la desesperación de su entrenador. Luis: Happiny... Has venido a salvarme... La cara de Happiny era seria, y su expresión fue más del estilo "no me digas, pendejo", o eso pensó Luis, al menos. El pokémon lanzó una lluvia de besos al gigante de roca, que lo dejó atacando a lo loco, sin discernir. Luis: E-eevee, guía al grupo lejos de aquí... -Comentó Luis mientras cogía de una pierna- ??: Hm. Nos volveremos a ver. -Comentó el hombre misterioso mientras regresaba al pokémon a su Ultraball, y volvía a desaparecer entre las sombras- Luis: P-por poco no la cuento, ¿eh? -Agregó entre risas, para posteriormente desmayarse de cara al piso- Happiny: (Idioma pokémon) Oh no, rápido, tenemos que llorar y hacer que las lágrimas lo revivan. Eevee: (Idioma pokémon) Pendeja, esto no es la película de Mewtwo. Charmander: (Idioma pokémon) G-grosero... Eevee: (Idioma pokémon) Y, además, no está muerto, solo se desmayó. Happiny: (Idioma pokémon) Chale, yo que quería mi propia escena sad. Bran POV Bran: -Estornudando.- Chale, siento que alguien ultrajó mi palabra. Jenny: Silencio, creo que Growlithe olfatea algo... Bran: Si huele a nachos, de seguro es el gordo Luis. El pokémon soltó un ladrido, e inmediatamente emprendió la carrera siguiendo el rastro de olor que había podido detectar thumb|Growlithe corriendo Tita: Eh, ¿qué se supone que estamos siguiendo? Jenny: Le pedí a Growlithe que siguiera el olor de tu amigo, en base a este calcetín. Tita: Eres un monstruo, Jenny. ¿Acaso quieres matar a tu pokémon con ese hedor? Bran: Es cierto, Luis puede oler peor que un Grimer. Y Tita un Koffing. Tita: ¡HEY! Bran: Hey Cynda, ¿no vas a imitar la cara de Koffing para Tita? Cynda: (Idioma Pokémon) Ew, humano ¿por qué querría ser un pokémon tan poco glamoroso? A medida que el grupo corría tras Growlithe, se podía divisar una espesa cantidad de polvo en el aire, como si hubiera ocurrido un derrumbe. Así mismo, a través de ella, era posible vislumbrar un cuerpo postrado en el piso, y un grupo de pokémon alrededor de este Tita: Oh, no... ¡Rápido, deben llorar para revivirlo! Happiny elevó el rostro, y mirando a Eevee hizo una cara de "te lo dije". Bran: Eh, que esto no es la primera película. Invirtiendo los papeles, ahora fue Eevee quien miró a Happiny. Este último solo se limitó a hacer la señal de "habla con la mano", mientras continuaba intentando despertar a su entrenador. Bran: Creo que tengo una idea... Rápidamente, Bran se quitó uno de sus zapatos y lo acercó a la nariz del inconsciente Luis Bran: Vamos, huele los calcetines que no me he cambiado desde que llegamos a Ciudad Celeste, hehe. Incorporándose de un salto, Luis se levantó, gritando, mientras su cara se tornaba de un color verde que representaba sus náuseas Bran: Hehe, me alegra que estés bien, gordo. -Agregó mientras estiraba el puño- Luis: Vaya, no creías que iba a caer tan fácil, ¿o si? -Finalizó chocando el puño con el suyo.- Tita: Pos sí, cuando llegamos estabas en el piso... Jenny: Será mejor salir de este lugar de inmediato, para tratar a los heridos. Los refuerzos llegarán en cualquier momento, y será mejor que podamos tratar a todos a tiempo. Una vez dicho esto, Jenny se sacó un as de la manga, y liberando un enorme Arcanine, montó a Luis, y los pokémon que estaban más fatigados. Eevee optó por caminar, orgullosamente, elevando el pecho y guiando a los miembros del grupo que aún podían caminar con relativa normalidad. Eventualmente, salieron de la cueva y se hallaron en medio del Paraíso Eevee, descansando en la comodidad de la cabaña del dueño. Luis: Eh, me siento como si me hubieran arrancado una oreja. -Comentó postrado en el piso de la cabaña- Bran: Primero, no, no eres George. Segundo, entendí la referencia. El teléfono de Luis sonaba, con AC/DC de fondo, y Jenny decidió contestar sin vacilar. En altavoz, sonaba una risa macabra, que posteriormente comenzó a toser, como si se hubiese atorado, para continuar riendo macabramente luego, aunque con poco efecto Tita: Eh, te lo digo yo, ese tipo es un tóxico, será mejor que termines esa relación. Luis: Qué caraj..- ¡Ese es el tipo que me intentó matar! Tita: Uh, esas son las peores relaciones. Luis: ¡QUE NO SALGO CON ÉL, COÑO! ¡ES DE LOS MALOS! Tita: Ajá, y yo soy vegetariana. El ambiente en la cabaña se sentía ligeramente más calmado, cuando de pronto un oficial apareció en la puerta, indicando que habían interceptado cientos de aparatos, y decenas de soldados al interior del recinto. Sin embargo, la evidencia más contundente y los altos mandos había desaparecido, como si supieran de la intervención policiaca Jenny: Bueno, creo que con eso concluye su labor aquí. Han hecho un gran trabajo. Será mejor que descansen el resto del día, y retomen su viaje mañana por la mañana. Bran: No me dirás qué hacer >:c Iré a buscar una batalla. La tensión al interior se había disipado casi por completo; Luis reposaba junto a sus pokémon, mientras Happiny en conjunto con el encargado de atención del paraíso Eevee efectuaban curaciones a todo el equipo. Tita, por su parte, se encargaba de revisar el refrigerador de la cabaña, disgustada, pues solo había ensalada. Encargado: Eh, no lo tomes a mal, los eevee son pokémon de mucho cuidado. A pesar de ser omnívoros, si cuidas bien su alimentación hervívora puedes sacarles un mayor potencial. Tita: Privar a alguien de la carne... Verdaderamente eres un monstruo, peor que Jenny. El grupo rió, mientras Jenny elevaba una sonrisa fingida, y una gota estilo anime aparecía en su frente. Eevee, por otra parte, daba rondas de revisión a sus compañeros, mientras llevaba la pata derecha vendada. Tras un par de rondas satisfactorias, se acomodó en forma de ovillo junto a Luis, para quedarse profundamente dormido. Encargado: Eh, yo creo que Eevee te ha tomado confianza. Pese a que es de carácter modesto, nunca lo había visto tan cercano con una persona. Tita: ¿Y no tendrá uno para mí? -Comentó esperanzada- Encargado: Por $1000 pokés, sí. Tita: Que ver... ¡Yo no tengo tanto dinero! Encargado: Ni tampoco un Eevee. -Agregó mientras pulía su anillo de diamante, que no combinaba en absoluto con su outfit de ranchero.- Luis: Pero no tengo los mil... Encargado: Tómalo como un agradecimiento, por salvar al grupo y traerlos de vuelta a mí. Tita: Sí te das cuenta que lo tuvimos que ir a rescatar, ¿no? Encargado: -ignorando a Tita por completo- Yo creo que le haría bien salir de viaje con un buen entrenador, que pueda complementar su desarrollo. Es un pokémon con un gran potencial, en todo sentido. Luis: Me parece una excelente idea, estoy muy agradecido. -dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en sus costillas vendadas- Tita: Jenny, ¿tú qué harás ahora? Jenny: Vaya, ¿es esa una invitación a una cita? -Flirteó como lo hacía habitualmente- Tita: Eh, no. Más bien una pregunta. Jenny: Ah, bueno... Tengo que llenar unos reportes del caso en la comisaría... Aunque no dudaría en hacerle compañía a tu amiga Misty, hehe... Afuera de la cabaña, se podía ver a Brandon tratando con un grupo de entrenadores de un acomodado grupo social, quejándose por no poder acceder al paraíso Chica: Ay es que, o sea apartamos los boletos hace más de dos semanas, quién te crees tú para decirnos que no podemos ingresar. Chica 2: Ay sí, no más mira la ropa que trae, parece un entrenador de esos que viajan por la región a pie. Chico: Ew, ¿se imaginan no tener coche ni chofer al hacer su viaje? Todo el grupo de entrenadores hizo una pretenciosa mueca de disgusto, mientras seguía alegando el ingreso Chico 2: Eh, campesino. ¿Qué te parece una batalla? Si gano, nos dejarás entrar como corresponde. Bran: Ah, debes estar de chiste... Chico: Es claro que la gente de tu nivel socioeconómico no puede hacernos frente. -Comentó entre risas, acompañado por el resto del grupo- Bran: Si yo gano, me darás tu reloj, porque puedo y quiero. Chico: ¿Mi reloj? Pf, no podrías pagar esto ni con tu sueño de un año, campesino. Pero va, de todas formas es imposible que alguien con mi poderío pierda esta batalla. Bran: ¡Elekid, yo te elijo! El grupito comenzó a formarse en posición de círculo, alrededor de ambos entrenadores. Chico: ¡Ha! Un pokémon sin evolucionar jamás me podrá hacer frente, deberías estudiar un poco. ¡Nidoking, ataca! thumb|left|Nidoking del chico Los movimientos comenzaron a colisionar, un choque de fuerza, puños, y movimientos de diversas índoles mientras la gente comenzaba a acumularse a los alrededores, y cada vez se hacía una mayor multitud disfrutando y animando el combate. De fondo, era posible escuchar proveniente de la cabaña, el reproductor de Luis con una canción de Guns'n'roses. Al parecer, tenía serios problemas auditivos, pues la música se escuchaba incluso a esa distancia. Bran: ¡Elekid, utiliza tu puño certero! El poderoso ataque cargado dio de lleno en la cara del cansado Nidoking. Si bien su tamaño le otorgaba cierta ventaja sobre Elekid, claramente Elekid estaba más acostumbrado a batallar, y sus reflejos de combate eran mucho más agudos que los de su contrincante, permitiendole esquivar y atacar con mayor frecuencia. Chico: ¡Tierra viva! Bran: ¡Ahora salta y acábalo con tu puño hielo! Elekid se apresuró antes de que Nidoking pudiese agitar la tierra bajo sus pies, y con un salto preparó el gélido puñetazo súper efectivo que afectó gravemente a Nidoking, al punto de debilitarlo. Elekid, triunfante, giró sus puños en celebración Chico: Yo... ¿Perdí? La figura de un hombre anciano se asomó entre la multitud, y aún aplaudiendo se fue acercando en dirección a lo que fue el centro del campo de batalla thumb|Rapidash en la mente del presidente Hombre: Mis felicitaciones, por una asombrosa batalla, entrenadores. Yo soy el presidente del Club de fans de Pokémon, y mi pokémon favorito es Rapidash, porque, es tan suave, y elegante, y corre de una manera que...- Chica: ¡EJEM! Presidente: Va, perdonen, es que me emociono, hehe. Todos lo miraron con una gota en la frente Presidente: Lo que quería decir, es que me siento muy orgulloso de ustedes, y quiero premiarlos invitándolos al lujoso Santa Ana. No se preocupen, pues no es lo que solía ser, es un barco que no puede hundirse. Bran: Eh, me parece haber oído antes esa premisa... Presidente: Por tanto, ambos entrenadores y sus acompañantes obtendrán pases gratuitos al evento de la gran inauguración, con todos los gastos pagados. El público vitoreó al hombre, y entre gritos y aplausos la multitud poco a poco se fue dispersando Bran: Eh, olvidas algo. -Comentó mientras apuntaba su muñeca, donde debería estar el reloj- Chico: Oh, eh... Mira la hora... Creo que ya es hora de retirarnos, la gente de nuestro estatus tiene muchos compromisos que no espero que comprendas. Hasta nunca. -Finalizó mientras subía velozmente a su deportivo, y se marchaba a toda velocidad seguido por sus pedantes amigos- Bran: Vaya, el hombre también se ha ido... Creo que deberé agradecerle al sujeto Rapidash cuando lo vea. Por ahora, tendremos un nuevo objetivo. Niño pequeño: Mamá, ese niño habla solo. Señora: No lo veas a los ojos, hijo. Debe ser esquizofrenico o algo. Bran la miró extrañado, mientras la señora apresuraba el paso. Elekid se limitó a reír en la cara de su entrenador, e imitar su gesto perplejo. Narrador: Y así, luego de un largo y peligroso día, nuevos integrantes para el grupo, y una increíble suerte, las aventuras de nuestros entrenadores esperan por un nuevo amanecer, y nuevos caminos que seguir. ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ... Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Sankonmon Categoría:Episodios de Sankonmon Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Capitulos de series